Confrontation
by Di12381
Summary: Modern P&P. Elizabeth cannot take Caroline's insults anymore. Rated T for mild cursing.


*-I do not own any of these characters beyond the Darcy and Bingley children.

*-Please review

Confrontation

"That bitch, how dare she, in my home" Elizabeth's rage was so great that she had to be bodily removed from the party and was not set down until she and Will were safe within the confines of their bedroom.

The comment had been partially heard by Elizabeth, but it was enough to break the mask of control she had put up for the day. She had always disliked Caroline Bingley, but had tolerated her because she was Jane's sister in law. But that comment was the last straw.

Her husband remained silent.

"Dammit William, cant you see what she is doing?".

"She is Charles's sister, I cannot ask her to leave".

Elizabeth did not know why, but she agreed that Caroline be invited to their home for the mutual 1st birthday party of Anne Darcy and Fanny Bingley. She had promised herself that she would a proper hostess and not under any circumstances let Caroline get under her skin.

But she did, she would have tackled Caroline if Will had not dragged her away.

"She still believes the fantasy that you marry her, Will and somehow, Georgie will marry Charlie".

"It's been five years, Lizzy, I hardly think that after all of this time and two children, even Aunt Catherine has accepted us…".

Of course, that had only come about after letting Will stand up for the both of them, Elizabeth had enough. She declared in no uncertain terms that until the day Catherine respected their marriage, their children would be off limits to her. It was only after the death of Catherine's only child, Anne, and the subsequent birth of their daughter Anne that Catherine began to thaw to the idea that her nephew was happy.

"Caroline has had eyes for you for years, only you have been too blind to see".

"Of course I know that".

"Then why did you not tell her you were not interested".

"Because by that time, I met you. Please, I beg of you, hold out for a little longer, I will talk to Charlie".

He could still see the fire in her eyes.

"For me, please Lizzy".

"Fine, I will behave, but one more comment and she is out on her ass".

"Thank you, can we return to the party?".

"Yes, we can" Lizzy agreed.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked as Lizzy and Darcy returned to the party. Dear sweet Jane, who seemed to let nothing bother her, especially her sister in law.

"Just peachy".

"It's my fault, Lizzy, I was the one who brought up the idea to invite her, she is family…".

"No, that ok, I can deal with her, its only a few more hours".

Then she turned around to see Darcy and Caroline talking. Without warning, Caroline attempted to kiss him. Any attempt or promises to control herself disappeared.

Lizzy pulled Caroline away from Darcy and knocked her to the floor.

"Get your hands off my man, now".

"We are just talking, weren't we Darcy".

Before he could respond, Elizabeth nearly pounced on Caroline "I want you to listen to me and listen well, for I will not repeat myself. We are married, he is the man I love and the father of my children. Nothing you do or say will break up this marriage and if you even make any tiny attempt to do so, you will be sorry. Am I understood?".

"Darcy, you must control her, she is like animal".

"No Caroline, she is right. I have always tolerated you because your brother is my best friend, but I will not have you coming to my home and insulting my family. Elizabeth is my wife and will be until the day I die. I have never been attracted to you, nor will I ever be".

"You cannot be serious, she is a….".

"What is exactly do you think my sister is?" Caroline unexpectedly turned to face her sister in law.

"She is a…" suddenly the words disappeared.

"Whatever you accuse my sister of; I must be guilty of the same crime".

"Charles?" Caroline turned around, looking for her brother.

He was about to respond, until a little voice broke the tension.

"Daddy, my shirt is dirty" Lizzy and Will's four year old son, Bennett stood there, his shirt covered in chocolate ice cream.

Caroline looked at the boy, who was most certainly a Darcy, but he also has his mother's striking eyes. Then she saw the pictures.

The pictures of their wedding, the pictures of their children.

Elizabeth Bennett had won, she was Mrs. Darcy, wife, mother, lover to the man she would never be with.

"C'mon buddy, lets get you cleaned up" Taking his son by the hand, Will led him upstairs.

"If you excuse me, it appears I have worn out my welcome" she was determined to leave with her dignity in tact.

As she walked out, she took one last look. She had spent too many years hung up a man who she had finally seen had no interest in her. Maybe one day, she would find a man who would return her affection.

The End


End file.
